Kiss of Death
by bubbles4alice
Summary: Who knew fighting for what was right would be so hard? With 3 guys and one Fallen Angel fighting for Zoey, anything is bound to happen. Will the House of Night please Nyx and her wishes, or will Zoey surrender to the pure dark passion Kalona offers her?
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is my first House of Night Fanfiction, so please take it easy lolz**

**Chapter 1**

'_Listen Within....'_ Nyx had told me, and right now my intuition was telling me to take a breath and relax.... And a shower wouldn't hurt. I was standing slightly away from everyone, gazing up at the magnificent crescent moon Nyx sent down, congratulating us and encouraging us to keep following her path.

I closed my eyes, letting the nighttime air wash over me, calming down my frenzied thoughts. '_Guide me, Goddess.' _I whispered into the breeze. I felt a slight shift in the wind. It pressed down on me, embracing me, comforting me. I sighed, contentedly.

"Dang, Z! You're standin' out her like you're havin' Shania Twain flashbacks!" a country twang interrupted my thoughts. My eyes sprung open, revealing a bright eyed- could you call red eyes bright?- Stevie Rae.

I smiled, reassured that I had my friends to support me. With their help, I was positive that we would follow Nyx's path. Then, my mind focused on what was happening. Stark was lying on the ground a few yards away, being tended to by Darius. He had gashes and cuts all over him.

I rushed over to him, kneeling down as Darius examined him. The concern for him was poorly disguised on my face.

"He'll be alright, he just needs rest." Darius said, trying to ease my stress levels that were just recently skyrocketing.

It didn't work.

"He just needs rest?! He has gashes all over himself! He looks half...." I trailed off. It caused me pain to think about Stark, my Warrior, anywhere _close_ to dead.

His eyes fluttered open and I rested my hand on his cheek, ignoring the smell of his blood. "I'm okay, Z, I promise. No need to get a complex over me. It's my job." He said with a smirk. It was nice to see his attitude was back. Yeah, NOT. He thought it was funny! No. He didn't think anything that caused me pain was funny. He was flattered. A small smile spread across my lips- I was sure he saw it- but I didn't acknowledge him otherwise. I needed my Warrior safe.

"Darius, we need to get him to the infirmary." I said even though I had no clue where it was. Darius picked up Stark, who was so limp and pale my heart gave a deafening pound, then thudded so pathetically it was nonexistent.

"I will take care of him, Priestess. Go to your room and clean up. All is well, for now." he said, walking quickly into the distance with Aphrodite slinking next to him.

_Yeah, 'for now'. _I thought with a chill. That was always the problem wasn't it?

As I made my way back to the rooms where we were staying, I heard a faint whimper. It was so hushed that I could have made myself imagine that I didn't hear it. Something I so fiercely wanted to do. I froze in my place, hoping desperately that it was an animal or the wind. There it was again. It sounded like a guy, but I was hesitant to figure out what it was because if it _were _a guy, I didn't want to know if he was having an Aphrodite moment.

Not that it was her this time or anything. She was happy. Content with Darius, and we were.... Friends. I realized with a start. I thought of my first year at House of Night and remembered how I had despised her so thoroughly, and now we were friends. She was helping me, and I was helping her. We had even had some laughs....

The third time I heard the whimper, I knew something was wrong. There was an edge of pain to it. It was coming from behind the stone walls. I ran hesitantly to where I thought the noise was coming from and froze once more. The ground was covered in blood and there was a guy lying there, maybe about 17 or 18 years old. But something was different about him....

His mark was slightly purple, whereas ours were sapphire. His was nearly filled in, all but a tiny sliver of skin that shown inside of his semi-filled in mark. He looked up at me, his eyes nearly falling back shut. I tapped his face slightly with frantic shaking fingers, urging him to wake up.

This time his eyes opened fully. His eyes shown silver in the moonlight, and I was taken aback by how calm he seemed despite his situation.

"Can you hear me?" I asked calmly. Slowly.

He started to shake his head but winced. I shook my head. "Stop, just don't move okay? I'll be right back with some help, I promise!" I said running off to find someone that would help. Anyone that would help this guy.

I vaguely remember the crescent moon being covered completely by a cloud, but when I looked up, no clouds were in sight. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I shivered and raced off to find assistance.

As I made my way back to the Abbey, a fierce wind blew. It wasn't like the one I'd just experienced with Nyx, but instead a cold one that brought the terrible sensation of loneliness. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. I could have sworn I heard someone whisper my name in the wind. It was a voice far too familiar, and that frightened me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw shadows, and automatically veered away from them. I spun around, hoping to catch whoever it was only to see that it was one of my friends. I needed something _anything_ to tell me that I wasn't crazy. Instead, as I turned around, nothing was there. It was as if the images had vanished with the breeze. _Aw hell _I muttered to myself in my head. Within 5 minutes of defeating the big baddies and I was already getting a bad feeling about things. I knew that wasn't normal.

I turned slowly back around, shrieking as my face thudded into someone's chest. Eric. "Ugh! Eric! You can't sneak up on people like that!" I said, instantaneously going on the defensive for some reason. Our relationship had been headed downhill for a while now. I mean, it's not that he wasn't a great guy or anything, but I wasn't comfortable with the whole touchy feeling over possesive groping that was going on. I mean just because I had lost it to Loren Blake, one of the professors at the House of Night, didn't mean I was some kind of nympho ho!

"Woah, calm down, Z." He said, placing his hands on my shoulder, his voice going deep. I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with lust and his gaze was traveling up and down my body, making my knees go weak. Quite frankly I wasn't in the mood for this. I was annoyed with his possessiveness at the most inopportune times.

I stepped back. "I need help. There's a fledgling. He's hurt, but I can't get him to the infirmary by myself.... Could you...?" I asked glancing behind me in the direction of the injured fledgling.

He seemed taken aback with my request, but shook it off nodding his head. "Sure, just show me where he is." He said, his voice going back to that friendly, sexy, nerdy guy that I used to heart so much.

I led him back to the place where I'd first encountered the fledgling. His marks were more purple than ours, but I prayed no one else would notice until I could figure out what to tell them. I did not need a repeat of last time. If everyone hated me again.... Well let's just say that could very well be the end of the world. Literally.

As we rounded the corner where I'd found him I froze.

"Z, there's no one here." Eric said, running his hand through his dark curly hair.

"I-I dont." I started. I didn't understand. "I guess I just imagined it." I said.

"Z, there is no way that you could have-" Eric began.

"I'm tired! I haven't slept in _days! _There were bound to be side effects after a while." I told him. "I'm tired, Eric. Can you just take me to my room please?" _That doesn't mean you can go all gropy on me! _I wanted to add. I just needed someone big and strong to escort me there. I would have preferred My Warrior, but since he was injured I would let him rest.

Just as I thought, his voice went deep again as he took my hand. I pushed him away. "Eric, I'm seriously not in the mood. Just take me to my room. That's all I want right now." I said. The whole ridiculous stress from Kalona and Neferet had me majorly grumpy, so my words had some power behind them. I didn't apologize, I just let the High Priestess come out. He dropped his hand, and I could tell he was about to start into one of his 'Z, you never want me to touch you, how are we supposed to be together blah blah blah' things.

"Just forget it." I said walking away. "I'll go by myself." And with that I turned away in the direction of the rooms.


	2. The Conversation

**_I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING!!!!!!! SO HERE!!!! lolz I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE SOON!!! I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING TO GET ME GOING! =P_**

**_This is basically a zoey/erik chapter cuz i don't really like him.... LOL_**

**Chapter 2**

When I finally made my way up the stairs and into the rooms that the nuns so kindly let us use, I realized that no one was in them. Where was everyone? Maybe they were in the infirmary. I frowned and turned into my room, shutting the door behind me. As I turned to lock the door, there was an odd tingle that spread down my spine. I tried to ignore the gut feeling of mine that shouted 'something is wrong!' but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Nyx was assisting me and I refused to turn my back on her.

I spun around and nearly fainted when I saw a girl standing there with a terrified expression on her face. Her skin was pale, almost gray, and the circles underneath her eyes were _bad_. She had long, black, disheveled hair and- Ah, Crap! That was ME! I scanned the long jagged scar that ran across my chest. That scared the Bullpoopie out of me! I realized that there was a mirror in the center of the room that I had spun around to face. At least there weren't any Raven Mockers around. Or were there? Either way something was still wrong. But what?

I flopped down on the bed, my gut instincts in a knot. I sighed after about 5 minutes of lying there with my eyes open. Something was definitely wrong. The warm assurance of Nyx had faded, and now the cold chill of the night was back. I sat up and put my head in my hands, immediately pulling them away so I could see. I felt like I was being watched. Cornered.

Hunted.

My door swung open and I shrieked like a little girl. "Woah, Z. It's just me." Great. I thought as soon as I heard his voice.

I sighed again "What do you want, Erik?" I asked impatiently. When he walked in the feeling still hadn't dissipated, but at least I didn't feel quite so alone.

"You." He said, his voice going deep. Was he trying to make me hit him?

"Erik, I am _seriously _not in the mood." I told him, annoyance running thick in my voice. He shifted on his foot and ran his hand through his hair. I remembered the first time I saw him and how I had wanted nothing more than to touch his sexy Superman-slash-Peter Parker hair. Now, when I see it coming I want to run for the hills.

"That's not what I meant, Z. I came to apologize." He explained pausing and running his hands through his hair again. "Look, I know I've been a jerk lately, but I just care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said. Yeah, right. He wanted to get in my panties!!!

"What does that have to do with sex?" I asked him, getting straight to the point. He looked at me then.

"What do you mean? It has everything to do with it, Z." He told me, walking over and sitting on the bed with me. I was too tired to fight it, so I didn't bother scooting over or moving across the room. "Remember Blake?" He asked me. Okay, that was_ way _below the belt.

I nodded my head, looking everywhere but at him.

"Remember how he Betrayed you?" He asked me. He was really starting to piss me off. "I would _never _do that, Z. I'm just not sure about the other guys." He said. Was he trying to justify pushing sex on me?

"The _other guys_," I told him "Would _never _Betray me." I finished, looking him dead in the eye. "And if this is some excuse to justify pressuring me about sex it is _not _working." I added.

"Pressuring you? I'm not pressuring you about _anything_, Z. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you!" He argued.

"Stark and Heath let me know they're here for me without jumping my bones every three seconds. They give me space _and _comfort." I explained.

"Yeah, because you making out with them during school _and_ meeting them places so you can make out with them isn't pressuring you about sex?" He challenged. Am I hearing things? His possessive tone was back and in full spring. "Z, if anyone _pressures_ you about anything it should be me." He finished.

"No." I stated. "No one is going to pressure me _at all_. And what gives you the right to 'pressure' me over them?" I questioned. He backed off then. My voice had changed from annoyed to pissed and _very_ powerful. "At least they don't grope me!" I added, my voice going back to normal.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked.

"I don't know. Are you?" I asked him, holding his gaze. It didn't affect me as much as it used to. No more Butterflies when I looked at him. Maybe that was a sign....

"Z, if you have to ask then you obviously don't know me." He spat.

"I used to." I allowed. "But now I don't know where my guy has gone. It's like you're a stranger now." I explained.

He looked away, running his hand through his hair once more. "If I'm not good enough anymore just tell me." He told me, getting up to leave. He crossed the room in a few long strides, pausing when he reached the door.

"I'll see you around, I guess." He said unsurely. "If you need me, you know where to find me." And with that he was out the door.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. I could tell tomorrow was going to be an awkward day.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'M WRITING FOR YOU!!!!! **


	3. The Poem

**Chapter 3- Long Nights Awake**

It was pretty difficult to fall asleep after Erik's thoughtful visit, especially without the comfort of my cat Nala. The loss of the twins babbling, and Stevie Rae's country twang froze me to the core. I couldn't think about the future, only the past as memories bombarded me. Visions of Kalona: His great wings spreading across the night sky as he dipped lower towards the water beneath him. Images of Erik: What he was, and what he is. And lastly Heath. He was so out of place here. So vulnerable. And it was all my fault. If I wasn't such a freak this wouldn't have happened. I stopped at that thought. I was _not _a freak. Nyx's gifts were beautiful- amazing. Unique. _I _was unique. Nyx was my Goddess and I loved her.

Another image overcame me then. A cool pleasant chill rapped around my body, making me shiver in delight as warm amber eyes met mine. My stomach fluttered, while my eyes stayed locked on his. He was on one knee, kneeling, as his gaze steadily met mine. He was up to my neck despite his stance. He reached towards my hand, and startlingly I didn't resist. The feel of Kalona's skin on mine sent lust spreading through my veins, but my body didn't react. He pulled my hand in between us, lowering his head to press his cool lips against the flesh there. He sent warm tingles throughout my body that contrasted with the coolness of him.

Then his eyes met mine once more, and the sheer beauty of him knocked me breathless. " _My Queen_," He whispered softly. Then I understood, my eyes locking onto his wings that were no longer raven black, but pure white. I was seeing this from Nyx's perspective. I sharp pang of jealousy enveloped me as the anger started to sink in, along with the realization as the image shattered. Of course he would never acknowledge me like that. Use kind, gentle words and look at me with nothing but love.

Then my rational thinking kicked back in. Why would I care? Why _should_ I care? I couldn't have him! Didn't want to have him...! Or did I.... Was there a possibility I could have him? No. I couldn't think like that.... I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to clear my mind of those thoughts. This was giving me a serious migraine! I was tired. Add that to that fact that I felt like a major nympho ho and I was seriously in trouble. Thoughts of My Warrior, hurt because of me, swarmed around my head, coupled with the guilt I felt around Heath and the pressure I felt with Erik.

_....My Warrior.... _My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him. Having him hold me. My heart was literally aching from the loss of him.

My brave, strong, cocky, hot, smart, comforting Warrior. I smiled. My dance card was definitely full, but I knew how to clear it. I sighed, longing for the touch of My Warrior. I wanted to see him. I _needed_ to see him. He was the only one that could erase my guilt, make me feel calm. Loved. Secure.

I was lying to myself to think I could keep this up for so long without it ending up like this. I got up from my tear stained pillow and glanced at the clock. I didn't care who I was making jealous by visiting Stark at 5:30am.... 5:30? When did it get that late?

I glanced down at my pj's, realizing I was wearing a white tank top with gray sweatpants, and decided on walking out of the door without shoes on. They were Nuns! The place was spotless! Even Step-Loser wouldn't be able to complain. I did grab my sweatshirt though. The cold shiver that was running down my spine made me feel, well, cold. A solid chilling cold.

The faster I got to Stark the better.

It was still silent in the building, but it felt less creepy. Something flashed at the side of my peripheral vision. Less creepy my behind! I spun around, peering down the hallway. "Hello?" I asked. No reply. I shook myself mentally. _Zoey! You're a future High Priestess! You can't be scared of every little thing that comes your way! _

I was in the middle of my little pep talk when I bumped into someone. Or at least I hoped it was someone.I squealed like a 9 year old. Hell! I could afford to act like a kid for at least a minute! Before I could start hyperventilating they grabbed my shoulder.

"Damn, girl! It just me," Kramisha's voice said.

"Thank Goddess! You scared the bullpoopie outa' me!" I told her. "What are you doing up anyways? It's getting bright out." I asked her, calming myself down.

She shrugged off my question. "I was lookin' for you." I stared at her, my gut telling me where this conversation was headed. "I got somethin' to show you." She said, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it out for me.

I sighed, shaking my head at her. "Another one?" I questioned. "I mean they're helpful but... we just sent them back to wherever they came from!" She shrugged apologetically. "Okay, let me see it." I said reaching out for the paper. My eyes scanned it over and over again, my mind not processing what I was reading.

_I dont know where I'm headed._

_I dont know where to start._

_But all of this confusion_

_Is coming from my heart._

_I cant say where it takes me_

_But know its far away._

_And when I'm gone I promise_

_To think of you each day...._

_I'll let the Earth lead me,_

_As Air gives me strength._

_I'll let Fire sink Passion_

_Into my bloodthirsty veins._

_I'll let Water purify_

_My mind, body, and soul._

_So Spirit can whisper _

_The things left untold._

So now what? Was I gonna turn into some Neferet-slash- friendless monster? "Ah hell!" I spat. I could really use a dose of Warrior right now. I murmured my assurances to Kramisha, and turned in the direction of the infirmary. I was cold the whole way there, feeling watched, helpless and scared. This was going to be a long night....

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I'm sure its not the greatest but EOGs have been a bitch =/ pardon my french =D**

**Feel free to give me suggestions!**


	4. The Kiss

**lol for some reason writing this chapter took forever... My Apologies =/**

**My house is under construction do to a random water pipe breaking and flooding half of the house =( mainly the kitchen. Joy. Lol!**

**Anyways here's the chapter! It's just a random sweet chapter. PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! I'M TOTALLY STUCK!**

Chapter 4

As I made it down the dark empty infirmary hallway that led to Stark's room, I couldn't think of anything else but the poem. I couldn't take on Kalona by myself, and I definitely couldn't join him. Could I? Would it be as horrible as everyone thought? The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I froze. I refused to look behind me. I just wasn't in the mood to get the poop scared out of me. I gulped and kept walking, but when I felt of rush of wind behind me I quickened my pace.

As soon as I made it to his room, the feeling of fear dissipated and I was left to worry about wether or not I should barge in and wake him up, or go in and sit quietly. Either way I would be glad to just feel safe and protected. My hand froze on the doorknob as I tried not to feel guilty. Stark was hurt and I was about to disturb him. I felt selfish. But then a shadow of the chill brushed my cheek and I quickly opened the door into his room, shutting it hurriedly behind me.

Stark was already sitting up by the time I turned around to face him. "Hey," He said, sounding just like his usual cocky self. Well, aside from the airiness. At least he looked better, still scratched up and bruised, but not covered in blood and gashes like he had been earlier. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" I reminded him, sitting down in the chair.

He just grinned and shook his head, holding his arm out to me. "Why don't you come here, Z?" I stood up hesitantly. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than I already had when I blasted the elements at him. So I told him that.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you." I said, wincing as he chuckled, then hissed in a jagged breath. I gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm your Warrior. If I can't handle My Ladies touch, then what am I good for?" He questioned lightly. I shrugged, trembling despite of Stark's current condition. He was right, though, and I longed for his touch just as he longed for mine.

I stepped closer to the bed, resting my hand on his shoulder lightly when he tried to sit upright. He growled in frustration, reminding me of a puppy dog with his playfulness. "Damn it! I can't wait until I'm healed. Not being able to hold you is really aggravating, you know?" He chuckled, deciding to scoot over on the bed and urge me to lie down beside him.

I scooted up next to him, careful not to bump into any of his bruises and cuts, as he sighed and rapped his arm around me burrowing his face in my unruly hair. I knew the last thing I should be worried about was my hair, but let's face it. I liked him. A lot. But since he was lying on a death bed because of me, I guess neither one of us cared about appearances at the moment.

"I've missed you, Zo." He said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes childishly at him.

"It's been, what, eight hours?" I giggled into his chest.

"Eight hours too long." He said huskily.

"Oh come on!" I stated. "At least wait until you're all healed up to start 'laying down the moves'!" I mocked, sounding like one of those That's So 80's re-runs.

"Whatever makes you happy..." He assured, kissing my head.

I happily sighed into his chest. Just being in his arms made everything better. Less threatening. We lied there for hours, not speaking, just enjoying each others presence. I dosed off counting Stark's heart beats as he played with my fingers. Acting like a couple. Not an average one. I mean, how many girlfriends and wives put their lovers in a hospital unless they're crazy? I didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually the sun began to set as I began to shift on the bed. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek that wasn't bruised.

"I guess I gotta go, now..." I whispered. He didn't say anything, just kept stroking my hair. "Stark," I whined. "I already hate to leave as it is, and you _still _feel the need to make it even harder than it already is?"

"Then stay." He reasoned. I did need the sleep, but this wasn't all about me. I needed to go sort things out with the Nuns and my friends and, sadly, Erik.

"I can't." I said, sitting up and sliding out of the bed. "I have to talk about last night with everyone. You know, make sure everything gets taken care of." He nodded.

"I'll be back, though." I promised as I walked out of the door, smiling at him from over my shoulder.

"Be smart, Z" He said, winking.

"I'll try. No promises though..." I said as I shut the door. Then stopped and stood there. I couldn't just leave like that. I wanted something. I wanted a kiss. From him. Right now before I left to deal with anymore of the stressful stuff. I needed his assurance and support so I could _be_ smart.

I spun around, opening the door and running back into the room and up to his bed. He looked at me with an amused expression, even though when he laughed he winced slightly.

"Miss me?" He teased. "I mean I know I'm sexy and all, but..." He admitted playfully. I just rolled my eyes at him, bending down close to his lips.

"I forgot something." I whispered against his lips before placing them against his. My eyes nearly sprung open at the feeling of my lips on his. They were sending jolts of heat and energy all throughout my body. He reached up, not seeming to mind his condition and laced his fingers gently yet firmly through my hair, holding me closer. I needed to stop. I would stay here for hours kissing him if I didn't stop now. He pulled back first.

"Love you, Zo." He whispered, looking into my eyes. His words sent a shock through my mind. He loved me. I already knew that but... I had never heard him say it like _this _before.

"Love you, too." I said, equally as quiet. I meant it. I stood up and crossed the room in a few steps, glancing back again. He smiled back crookedly as I closed the door and stepped back into the hallway, bombarded by The Twins almost immediately.

_Zoey Redbird reporting for duty. _I thought sarcastically as I followed them down to the lunch room to meet everyone else.

**_a/n: again SO sorry! review and GIVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASEEEEE! I HAVE A HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! =(_**


End file.
